


从良 46

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 挺温馨的请大家慢慢读慢慢读





	从良 46

**Author's Note:**

> 挺温馨的  
> 请大家慢慢读  
> 慢慢读

 

 

46-1

 

郑云龙真正倒下去的那天，是一个很平常的下午。

 

阿云嘎还是不放心郑云龙的病情，没几天就从青岛回了北京，做了一圈检查才算真正的把心搁在肚子里，连带着他也去又查了一次HIV，结果还是同往常一样，老天似乎并不想让阿云嘎与他的爱人同去同归。

也可能是冥冥之中的牵绊，阿云嘎还有他未竟的使命。

他得到消息说代孕女方那边已经有一个月的身子，各项指标也都很稳定，大约是明年四月就会抱上孩子了。

但还是要顾及伦理问题，他们并不会与女方见面。

阿云嘎将这个消息分享给郑云龙的时候，他仿佛见证了一朵含苞待放的花是怎样绽开，有幸见轻软的花瓣把藏着的细蕊露出来，在一派和蔼的风中招摇，散露他独有的甜香。

阿云嘎的眼里像刮了花儿的第一口蜜，也跟着郑云龙傻笑，他被郑云龙亲着连说了不知多少声谢谢，可这不足以表达喜悦，蓦地阿云嘎觉得自己双脚腾空，郑云龙现在已经有力气把他抱起来，甚至还能转上小半圈，最后两人双双摔在沙发里。

阿云嘎还记得郑云龙晶亮亮的眼睛，他不用开窗，就可以吮吸到绝清新的空气，是三月的花四月的草，五月的杨柳一整个春天。

郑云龙每一寸肌肤上的毛孔都往外涌着氧分子，包裹着阿云嘎令他通体舒畅，恨不得醉死在这样软的香怀里。

 

阿云嘎现在穿着无菌服在玻璃窗外看着病床上输液的人，他不想去回忆，可画面偏要往他脑子里挤，奔涌的占据他每一根神经。

 

今天他们起的有些晚，中午请的是鲁菜的大师傅，手艺是好不过因着食材原因，那道奶汤蒲菜不比在济南时吃的香，但郑云龙还是很喜欢，咯吱咯吱的吃了好大一碗，葱烧刺参也得他赏脸，被吃了个干净，不过那道最见刀工的温炝鳜鱼片却不得他欢心，夹了两筷子就不再临幸了，阿云嘎想着他许是不大爱吃河鱼，还特意叮嘱了大师傅晚上的食单。

饱食的下午，两人懒散的躺在有玻璃棚顶的院里，北京的夏太过毒热，郑云龙又喜欢阳光，阿云嘎只好想个折中的法子，做了个玻璃棚，又铺了通风调温的设备，好让郑云龙既能吃到阳光又能不被烈日毒打。

阿云嘎躺在折叠椅上看房型，他想着年底前怎么也把公司给周深交接完了，到时候他们去欧洲接孩子也就落脚在那。

之前阿云嘎在西西里的房子不靠海，他想着郑云龙或是不大喜欢，就寻摸着再置办一处，他看上几栋还可以的就给郑云龙让他拿主意。

郑云龙应是选出了，他正拿过平板要给阿云嘎看。

 

一声闷响在平静的午后炸开。

是平板摔在了地上，郑云龙猛地挣扎的坐起身却不能，他像是被人扼住了咽喉，一瞬间脸憋的通红，鼻翼扇动的像搁置在案板上的鱼鳃。

救护车来的很快，阿云嘎已经记不得他当时是怎样的心情，只看着郑云龙因呼吸困难而发绀的脸色，他想他一辈子都不愿意看见茄子这种植物。

急诊的红光又一次铺上了他的脸，这一切来的太快无法让阿云嘎相信是否是真实的，他怔怔的盯着紧闭的大门，几乎是迫切的等待医生出来，告诉他，没事，没事。

告诉他只是和之前一样的有惊无险。

 

“缓和过来了——”

窦医生知道阿云嘎的急切，免去那些繁琐的规程，第一句话就是报平安。

阿云嘎几乎是脱力的跌坐在走廊的铁凳子上，活像个从水汤里拎出来的小鸡崽子，他迷茫的喃喃着那就好，那就好。

然而医生却要本着尽职尽责的与家属将明病情，哪怕她从未见过眼前这个男人如此的慞惶憔悴，她也要把实况说出来。

女人问了阿云嘎说郑云龙是不是养过什么宠物，或是常去哪些有动物的地方。

“他去过草原，养过一只羊。”

窦医生在手里的文夹上写了几行字，对阿云嘎说，

“应该是了。”

 

郑云龙身体里有在潜伏期的卡氏肺孢子虫，呼吸困难与发绀也是由此引起，这种真核单细胞生物常寄生于鼠、犬、猪、羊、兔等动物体内，通过呼吸道传播与接触传染到人身上，当宿主免疫力低下的时候会大量繁殖，并在肺组织内扩散导致间质性浆细胞性肺炎。

郑云龙现在虽然只是可维稳的初期症状，但由于他体内的耐药性强，所能应对卡肺的抗生素本就不多，当下情况暂时稳定下来，但不排除日后是否会有无药可用的情况。

希望家属还是做好最坏打算。

阿云嘎双手撑着太阳穴缓缓抬眼，血光浮现在他青白的眼球上，已经不再能用酷烈阴鸷来形容，他嗓子里发出的声音像是邪风挂过枯木。

沙沙。

沙沙。

地狱里的恶徒开口了，

“最坏打算是什么打算？”

 

窦医生并没有回答这个问题，她的手落在阿云嘎的肩膀上，说郑云龙暂时要在无菌室输液，阿云嘎不能进，只能在外面看着。

又郑重的和他说，心态永远是抗病的最好良药。

阿云嘎浑浑噩噩的应了，他把瓷砖地盯出花来才缓缓起身，几乎紧跟着一个趔趄又栽倒在地，他还穿着在家中的拖鞋，是郑云龙挑的幼稚款式。

阿云嘎露出的胳膊腿磕过铁椅子，乱七八糟的青了几块，他也不觉得疼，呆坐在冰冷的地上，四肢都麻了。

走廊空空的卷着无名风，阿云嘎的泪水烫进了衣领，在他脸上烙下了纵横的伤疤，像极了那年他父亲母亲先后去世，他独自一人在草原那漫天星下的无人夜晚。

 

他在无菌室与外面之间的准备隔间里也要穿长纤维合成的无菌服，只露出一双眼睛，可以让他清楚的看到郑云龙躺在床上输液的神情。

他一定很痛吧，不然眉毛怎么会皱那么紧。

郑云龙从脖根往上那骇人的绛紫色已经消退，惨淡的白光把他颊上原本阳光的颜色剥夺了，他又变作病态的纸，稍稍强一点的风就可以给他吹出老大个窟窿。

阿云嘎站在这儿，仿若一颗风化的石，他什么都做不了，甚至连帮郑云龙分担输液的痛苦都不行，他知道被强抗生素噬咬血脉的痛。

郑云龙那么怕疼的一个人。

 

笃笃——

有人在敲外面的玻璃。

阿云嘎回过头去从另一扇玻璃窗外看见了周深，还有王晰。

在门卡处有人为他脱下无菌服，阿云嘎蹬下膨大的衣服彻底迈出无菌室的第一个瞬间，是暴起的凶兽撕扯到王晰面前。

周深伸手要拦的时候，阿云嘎已经拧起了王晰的衣领，他双眼里有十万根沁了毒的刺，同他的话一道射向王晰，

“你怎么。”

“不去死呢。”

 

王晰似是听不大清，他薄皮的吊眼缓缓抬起，从阿云嘎的下颌看到他眉间，十万根明晃晃的尖锥逼在他眼前毫厘之处，他却是完全不为所动的表情，嘴角仍是那清冷的弧度。

“王晰，你不是人。”

阿云嘎撒开了王晰的衣领，像是脏了手似的后退了两步，他再不想去看王晰的脸。

周深一直拉着阿云嘎的一条胳膊，看这情况郑云龙应是不大好，这件事错在王晰，周深一点置喙的余地也没有，可他实在担心阿云嘎再对王晰做出什么实质伤害。

王晰这些天的状态实在不对，整个人像是从头到脚罩了一层草莓味的避孕套，周深因为公司的事忙的头不是头脸不是脸，还要抽出空闲来照顾王晰情绪，他侧面问过王晰好不好去看心理医生，意料之内的遭到了回绝和一场意料之外的，温柔到溺毙的情事。

 

周深现下是把阿云嘎拉扯的拽走了，为了防止不必要的战损，也是为了仔细的询问郑云龙的情况。不得不说周深与郑云龙的关系很微妙，之前的相处让他觉得郑云龙是个可爱又真诚的人，后来在老宅的维护——

周深见过太多趋利避害推人出去做挡箭牌的行径，可那样劣势还要把他护在身后的，王晰是第一个郑云龙是第二个。

况且因着王晰与阿云嘎，在他们四个理不大清的关系里，周深自认为他应当，他也有权关注郑云龙的病况，而且现在的王晰是一副隔绝世外的状态，他不认为王晰真的一点都不在意郑云龙的情形，他知道王晰一定是有苦衷的，所以他要连同王晰的责任一起担起来。

阿云嘎是长喘三声才把心绪平复，和周深讲了郑云龙的病状，也说了王晰给郑云龙喂的那些禁用抗生素所导致的后果，并表达了他要把王晰活剐了的意愿。

阿云嘎的语气很平静，但周深完全不认为他是在说玩笑话。

周深没有为王晰开脱的理由，他也不寄希望于阿云嘎能原谅王晰，以己度人，他自己也做不到冷静，只能对阿云嘎说要他帮忙的他一定尽力，哪怕是让他去找余笛也是好商量的。

 

走廊里荡荡的偶尔走过几个护士，她们的脚步声近乎于无。

王晰独自站在无菌室前，隔着两大层玻璃可以看见郑云龙躺在那的模糊身影，外面的光透到他面前已经所剩无几，王晰借着不清明的光线，就这么长长久久的注视着，面无表情。

 

 

 

 

 

46-2

 

郑云龙输液观察之后从无菌室里转了出来，还是他原先那间病房，但器具什么的都摆上了，这阵仗看的阿云嘎心里发堵，周深跟在他后面也说不出话，俩人在郑云龙床边坐着没有什么交谈。

王晰不在。

先不说王晰想不想进来看郑云龙，只说阿云嘎，他是再多一眼都不愿见王晰那张脸，甚至想在门口贴张王晰与狗不得入内的告示。

 

抗生素吊过，郑云龙的高热已经退了，但指尖的温度还是比常人高些，阿云嘎想下午的时候郑云龙身上应该就起了烧——他原以为是阳光晒的。

阿云嘎恨不得用大耳刮子抽自己，他也是这样做了，清脆的响炸在这静默的病房里，倒是把周深唬了一跳，紧忙去把阿云嘎箍住。

郑云龙还没醒，周深也不敢大声说话，只在他耳边喊阿云嘎的名字，

“嘎子——”

“疯什么呢。”

周深在下面跟过几个项目眼光渐明朗了，就又坐回上层的位置，这些时日在交际场上淘过，说话自然带了些威仪。

 

阿云嘎现下的四肢已经是靠精神在强吊着力，被周深反剪着手一点也挣脱不开，他泪水静默的流，嘴巴都沙了一圈红痕。

阿云嘎这样子把周深看的心若刀绞，二十年来他何时见过阿云嘎这样苦痛，满面挣扎，喉间却无话，只有近似于不能发音却偏想说的那种喑哑。

真当是情字一重，万分伤人。

周深见阿云嘎气散了，也不再下重手的发狂，就渐渐卸下箍他的力道，可阿云嘎仍保持着被擒住的姿势，直愣愣的望着郑云龙，仿佛天地之间再无旁物。

周深轻轻叹了一声，站起身来把阿云嘎的头拢在胸口，一下一下顺着他的发，像极了他们少年时互相安慰的夜晚，尽管彼时总是周深要人哄。

汗从阿云嘎的发根沁出来，周深的气息他很熟悉，是潜意识里的安全场所，他就顺势虚靠在这瘦薄的胸膛，目光仍是落在病床上那双紧闭的眼睛上。

郑云龙就算是睡着，那双眼也是格外的漂亮。

 

“深深。”

“他一定会好的对吧。”阿云嘎的声线极为颤抖，他无法骗自己。

“嗯。”周深却比他要坚定一些。

 

周深出去接了个公司的电话。

阿云嘎趴在郑云龙手边，把他输液过后青紫的手背放在唇上，嗓子里鼓出气泡来，一遍又一遍的喊他的名字，

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“你醒一醒。”

“我们的房子还没挑完。”

“你要不喜欢西西里我们可以换别的地方。”

“你想不想去星星上。”

“去月亮上。”

 

郑云龙似乎是听到感召而醒来，或者只是睡饱了，他缓缓睁眼就看见手上伏了个毛茸茸的脑袋，低声碎语着，郑云龙听不大真楚，就抽了抽手，轻轻的喊他，

“嘎嘎——”

阿云嘎原先是头昏脑胀的，他一猛子哭的太凶，许是身体不适应这样的情绪波动，两边太阳穴较着劲的绞他的脑子，却被郑云龙这么一叫，他神智即刻就清明了。

他倏忽抬头，眼前都闪了雪花点，可仍压制不住他嗓子里的雀跃，再不是那枯木喑哑的声音，

“你醒啦——”

“你怎么哭了？”郑云龙摸了一手温热的水渍。

 

“我这是困的——”

这时的阿云嘎竟是有三分演技，他装作无事的揉了揉眼，假模假样的伸展一下腰，甚至语中带着些宠的轻拍了郑云龙的手背，说，

“你睡太久了。”

郑云龙恍惚的啊了一下，瘪下嘴真的在回忆自己是不是睡太久，阿云嘎看他那副有些委屈的模样，微不可闻的叹了一声，坐近些把郑云龙抱紧怀里，在他耳边轻声说，

“你喜欢睡多久就睡多久。”

“只要能醒来就好。”

郑云龙咬了一下阿云嘎的耳朵，有些怨怨的说，

“我又不是大粉猪。”

 

周深再进来的时候，郑云龙正歪着膀子靠在阿云嘎怀里看平板，他抬眼见了来人咧开灿烂的笑同周深打招呼，他笑的有些狠，牵连着咳了两声。

周深在面前看着，肉眼见阿云嘎的眉心跟着皱了两下，忙不迭的给郑云龙拍后背。

周深的演技也不差，半点不见愁的坐过去和郑云龙说话，

“龙哥醒啦——”

郑云龙抬手揉了揉周深的头发，笑着眼睛问他最近和晰哥开不开心，又说他和阿云嘎在海边待的很舒服，希望他们也能去玩一玩。

阿云嘎和周深几乎是同步的闪过静默，但周深还是接上了话，说晰哥最近忙，可能没有时间去了。

郑云龙有些替他们沮丧，低声说了一句晰哥总是很忙。

随即他又把方才看的平板递给周深，指着一栋联排别墅说，

“嘎嘎说这儿很漂亮，等我们孩子出生了就搬过去。”

“等深深和晰哥也有孩子的时候，就可以在一起玩了。”

 

周深说好，等他们有了孩子也搬过去。

他和王晰哪里会有孩子。

周深站起身来告辞，说公司还有事儿，郑云龙就和他挥手，说注意安全。

其实周深本没什么事，但他实在受不了面前这两张冰火分明的脸，郑云龙说话的时候是一脸明媚雀跃，而当他每提一次王晰，身后阿云嘎的脸就阴沉三分，现已跟个烧透了的黑锅底，一副神鬼不亲的模样。

周深扛不住，只好打了退堂鼓。

 

郑云龙还在拿着平板絮叨，虽是在畅想未来，可不知道为什么他的未来里总有半个王晰。

阿云嘎听得喉咙喷火，他掐掐郑云龙的腰有几分不开心的说，

“绒绒，你别再提王晰了。”

“啊……？”

“你跟我在一起，干嘛还要提别人。”阿云嘎把头栽在郑云龙的颈窝上说软话，他不抬头是因为他知道他现在的表情肯定已经阴出水，不能叫郑云龙看出他的表里不一。

阿云嘎并不想把王晰对郑云龙所做的事都剖说出来，不是他偏袒王晰——阿云嘎恨不得刮他的骨。

而是恨太苦，怨太重，他舍不得郑云龙再多尝一味人间不愉。

关于王晰的惩罚，日后他会加倍来还。

 

郑云龙怔了一下，倏得笑出了声，他艰难的把阿云嘎的头从肩膀上挖出来，捧着阿云嘎皱起的眉说，

“嘎嘎这是——”

“这是——”

“哎那个词怎么说来着？”

郑云龙是在动物世界里见过两只没鬃毛的狮子为争抢一只有鬃毛的，互咬对方舌头，因着那个场面有些血腥，让郑云龙记了很久，他一时想不起这种行为叫什么，只唉呀一声，和阿云嘎郑重的约定到，

“我以后不提了，那你不许去咬晰哥舌头。”

阿云嘎：？？？？？？？？？

 

郑云龙和阿云嘎也说了一会儿话，体温没有反复上升的势头，只不过晚上胃口不大好，咽了两口粥又吃了几筷子青菜就不再张嘴了，阿云嘎劝不动，一劝就要被猫儿窝在怀里撒娇。

说实话郑云龙其实是喜欢病着的，从前他生病时可以得到王晰更多的亲吻和轻声的歌谣，现在他能得到的就更多了。

食盘撤下，郑云龙就抱着阿云嘎的腰枕在他大腿上，朦朦胧胧又要睡，他用脸蹭着阿云嘎的腿肉，一张嫣红的嘴无意义的喊着阿云嘎，

“嘎嘎——”

“嘎嘎——”

“我们结婚吧。”阿云嘎靠在床头很平静的说出这句话。

郑云龙的大脑当场宕机，他机械的把脸翻转过来，正迎上阿云嘎向下看的眼光，阿云嘎的眼里有一条缓缓流淌的河，温柔的水自天上倾下化作星光落在郑云龙眼睛里。

“结婚……？”郑云龙重复了一遍这个熟悉又陌生的词语。

“对，和我结婚，只和我一个人在一起，你愿意吗？”

 

 


End file.
